


Crawl Inside Me

by orphan_account



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fantasy to Reality, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Hi this is porn, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Sea Shanties, i'm back at it again, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His eyes fell on a haphazardly thrown shirt, laying innocuously on the ground, and Adam quickly grabbed it and brought it to his face. He was hit with a wave of longing, and groaned as he flopped back onto the bed, hair spraying all around his body.





	Crawl Inside Me

Adam was alone for the entire night, with its dwindling candles and sleepy bats fluttering about. He was alone the entire night, without Robert, which he decidedly disliked. It seemed their bed was much too big without him, despite Adam easily filling the space, and it was chillier without debate, Adam too adjusted to his comforting warmth against his body. Robert had gone off to some sort of meeting with his sister, and while Adam was grateful he and Margaret held such a close relationship, it was disconcerting for him not to be close whenever he wished for his affections.

And so he found himself, needy and lonesome, impatient for dawn to hurry and rear her head so Adam might finally be permitted his love. He wiggled around in irritation, braid flopping weakly against his shoulders. The tickling sensation of hair coming undone only upped his ire, as it reminded him of his earlier discovery. Robert was much more skilled at handling his unruly hair, easily twining it into whichever braid he deemed appropriate for the day, Adam unfortunately lacked that talent,with the simplest plait looking deformed even after countless attempts and rebrushings.

It was frustrating, being unable to even care for his own hair without help. It made him miss the captain even harder, and curse at himself for his inability to catch onto some of the seemingly easiest tasks. He raked his hands through the disheveled braid angrily, combing out the twists and letting it around his shoulders. Huffing a coil out of his face, he rolled over onto Robert’s side of their shared bed, burrowing his way into the bedclothes and inhaling the scent on Robert’s pillow.

It was faint, a small hint of his aftershave and the soap he used for his wild hair. Comforting as well, and he pushed his face further into the fabric, relaxing as he calmed down from his potent anger. He breathed evenly, thoughts wandering as he began to daydream, hoping to pass some time. They were soft at first, soft kisses and soft hair, gentle voices and gentle hands in his, and Adam smiled contentedly. Small kisses against his cheeks and forehead, and slow hands stroking his back. 

After sometime they seemed to shift, taking on a much heavier energy, and Adam swore he could genuinely feel hot breath on his neck and hands around his hips as his face grew hot. He moved his hips gently, curling his toes at the harsh warmth that blew over him so suddenly. Every breath was rich with Robert’s scent, and it only made him hotter, mouth opening to huff out his pleasure as he snaked a hand underneath his waistband. He touched himself slowly, propping up on his knees in order to better grip. 

The friction was painfully nice, and he paused for a moment to lave his tongue over his palm, before beginning to stroke himself firmly. It felt so nice, his hips moving in time with his hand and he made breathy sounds, inhaling into the pillow. However, the scent was faded, not enough at this point to satiate Adam’s appetite. He whined as he sat up, prick throbbing angrily as he began to look around for anything else to replace it.

His eyes fell on a haphazardly thrown shirt, laying innocuously on the ground, and Adam quickly grabbed it and brought it to his face. He was hit with a wave of longing, and groaned as he flopped back onto the bed, hair spraying all around his body. Grabbing himself again, he keened as he buried his face in Robert’s shirt, wanting him there, wanting Robert to touch him. It would have made everything perfect, the slow boiling under his skin bringing breathless moans from his chest, and the ache in his groin almost too sweet to handle.

Sweat beaded on his brow as he quickened his pace, scrunching his nose at the embarrassing, slickened noises it made. He could feel the pleasure building, growing into something amazing, and he turned to grind Robert’s shirt between his teeth as his thighs began to shake. Almost, Almost-

“Adam?”

Adam gasped, sitting up abruptly and covering himself with his quickly drawn knees. He could feel shame and embarrassment filling his face and ears with blood, and he clutched his hands to his face in an attempt to hide the dazed look on it.

“Robert.” He muttered into his palms, refusing to move them from his face. He heard soft footsteps towards his curled form, and felt hands combing through his mussed hair.

“I take it you gave up on braids?”

“Shut up.”

Robert laughed in affectionate amusement, love trickling into his voice. “Of course, dear. Now however, I must ask,” Adam felt the hands in his hair firm, and he bit his lip to avoid moaning at the shock that trailed down his spine. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Hm?” Robert purred, pulling Adam’s neck back when he received no response. Adam let his hands fall to his sides, and unbent his knees when Robert groped the thick flesh of his thigh. His mouth fell open with another tug, before a moan broke from his mouth when Robert finally pulled their lips together. He could feel himself leaking from where he had stopped, borderlining orgasm, and leaned more into the kiss with each firm lick of Robert’s tongue into his mouth. 

It was hot and slick, and Adam’s eyes fluttered in pleasure when a rough hand trailed down his body, jerking forward when Robert harshly twisted his nipples. He hummed low in his throat when they separated, thick strands still connecting their mouths, only to growl when Robert moved away from him.

“Robert?” He asked, confused and aroused.

“Hush now, darling. We both know what I need for this to continue.”

Of course he knew, and it made excitement burst low in his stomach as he watched Robert move. First he unclothed, allowing Adam an appreciative view of his well muscled back and shapely behind. Then he moved and slowly bent over, smirking over his shoulder at Adam’s smoldering face, before grabbing the bottle of oil they had stored for these occasions.

He quickly returned, gripping a handful of Adam’s thick hair and grinning at the keen he received, before he trailed sucking kisses down Adam’s neck, biting firmly at his shoulder and sucking an inflamed mark. He drew back after a moment, moving Adam’s hair from his face.

“Lay down for me, dearest?” 

“Yes, Yes” He gasped as he quickly laid back, blushing and frowning at Robert’s amused chuckle, before inhaling at the oil slicked hand trailing up his inner thigh. He spread both easily, eyes fluttering as Robert’s other hand gripped him firmly and began to stroke, running his thumb over the tip and spreading his pre-cum. He bucked his hips when he felt the other’s fingers, huffing and wriggling when Robert firmly pressed one inside of him, gliding over his prostate and knocking the breath from his chest. 

“Robert, please” He whined, moaning a gasped ‘thank you’ when he felt another join the first, working quickly to bring his body arching. He made a complaining noise when he felt the fingers withdraw, before the hand around his prick quickened and he felt Robert’s hard length against him. He groaned when he was slowly filled, gripping one of his hands in Robert’s own and spreading his legs. 

It always felt so nice, Robert’s face against his neck, licking across it, a hand firmly on his hip and coercing them into grinding, Robert’s prick against his prostate, sending overwhelming sensation through him. It was enough to blind him with pleasure, and the slow drag of Robert’s thrusting only increased his pleasure, making his legs shake around his hips and Adam’s free hand to claw at the man’s back, leaving vivid red trails. 

He couldn’t even care about the noises he made when Robert sped up, the slick slap skin drowned out by Adam’s moans and cries, moving in time with Robert and making a mess of his hair. It all too soon came to a halt, Adam making choked noises as he came, dripping onto his stomach jerking his hips instinctively. It was agonizing, and so perfect, the feeling of Robert speeding up, finally sucking on Adam’s neck to block his own cry as he came, frotting. 

Some time later, once they were calm enough, Robert slowly pulled out, hushing Adam’s malcontent noise and stroking his face soothingly. He murmured soothing poetry, poems of love and adoration, stroking through the other’s hair and allowing him a time to relax before moving for a cloth and wiping them both down. They would assuredly need bathing the next day, but for now it was as well as it could be. He finished as gently as possible, before pulling the quilt over the both of them and holding Adam close, kissing him lovingly as he did. What a wonderful surprise.


End file.
